Decisiones
by BexG
Summary: “… y así es como nacen los bebes” “Necesita de ti…” "Kikukawa-san también…” “Es… un bastardo…” “Aoi!” “En poco toda la escuela sabrá que he sido abandonada por un tipo y que me he vuelto una de ustedes… y para colmo dirán que salgo contigo…” Pt.5!
1. Chapter 1

Bien...

Primero que nada… Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan en mis historias, se que en ocasiones no son muy entretenidas pero en fin… Gracias n.n

(así, si me dan aganas de continuar escribiendo n.n)

Como verán este es mi primer fic largo, así que no esperen mucho xD (broma n.n, ago lo mejoor que se me ocurre para que salga bien P)

Aunque no soy muy buena con historias largas n.n' bueno en fin…. Espero les agrade…

* * *

Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, desde esa última vez que cruzamos palabras, aquel ultimo momento donde observe tus ojos haciendo contacto con los míos

Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, desde esa última vez que cruzamos palabras, aquel ultimo momento donde observe tus ojos haciendo contacto con los míos. Se que quizás, no fue la mejor forma de despedirnos, incluso si fuese solo por un tiempo… un tiempo para pensar… tiempo del cual estoy segura te hizo daño, que ocasiono heridas en tu corazón, heridas de las cuales estoy dispuesta a responsabilizarme, de las cuales estoy dispuesta a curar…

"… _necesito tiempo" la decisión estaba tomada, después de estas palabras ya no había marcha atrás. _

"_Tiempo…?" una expresión de dolor se asomaba en su rostro, parecía no entender una palabra, o al menos no querer afrontar el significado de estas._

"_Shizuru… yo… yo se que siento algo por ti… pero no creo poder corresponderte, no de la forma en que tu quieres… o al menos no por ahora…" Silencio. No una palabra o incluso un simple murmullo fueron escuchados de sus labios. 'Siento algo por ti…pero…' "Solo necesito tiempo… para aclarar mi mente, mis sentimientos… mis sentimientos por ti Shizuru…"._

'_Tiempo…'_

"_Shizuru?" parecía estar sumergida en pensamientos, su rostro permanecía prácticamente en blanco, ninguna expresión era mostrada… tan solo esa que Natsuki sabia estaba ahí…_

"_Esta bien Natsuki… toma el tiempo que sea necesario…" no sabia que le estaba sucediendo, ya era normal para ella bajar su mascara frente a la peli-azul pero no derrumbarse frente a ella "Yo…" sintió la necesidad de girar y darle la espalda a su 'amiga' antes de que lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas "Yo… te esperare… te esperare incluso si tengo que hacerlo por una eternidad…"_

_No soportaba verla así, en ese estado. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección y coloco una mano sobre su hombro 'Esta temblando…' estaría llorando? Shizuru…? llorando? Estaba mal… no se sentía nada bien. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Lentamente la hizo girar, sentía la necesidad de ver sus ojos una vez más… una vez más antes de marcharse…_

_Su mirada estaba dirigida al piso, claramente podía ver un par de lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas incluso desde esa posición. "Mírame por favor…" rogó la chica al tiempo de sentir su voz quebrarse "Por favor…" pronuncio de nuevo posando delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de su amiga._

_Sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas "Perdóname…" formulo la peli-azul al tiempo de sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a abriste paso sobre sus mejillas "Perdóname Shizuru…" pronuncio casi en un susurro mientras cortaba la distancia entre las dos para posar un suave beso en su mejilla, para poder así sentir nuevamente su piel, esa delicada piel que tanto… 'Deseo…?' pensó al tiempo de separarse de su amiga y salir lo antes posible del lugar. No podía pensar si se encontraba a su lado 'Tiempo… solo necesito un poco de tiempo…'_

Silencio. Silencio? si, eso era lo que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, _'Después de todo es una biblioteca'_ el silencio ya empezaba a molestarle un poco _'Quizás es porque no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares…'_ la mezcla de pensamientos y recuerdos la confundían. La confundían a tal grado de no percatarse del echo de que sus pensamientos no se encontraban mas en su mente, sino que eran proyectados por sus labios "Solo un poco de tiempo…"

"Un poco de tiempo?" se escucho una voz cuestionándole _'Mi subconsciente quizás?' _

A los ojos de su amiga parecía distante, distraída… en un comienzo pensó lo estaba en su lectura pero no era así. La semana entera –si no es que más- se había encontrado en ese estado, casi en blanco, solo pensando. Pensando? _'Piensa en ella…' _advirtió su mente, y en quien mas podría estarlo? Todo ese tiempo. Tan solo pensando en como "acercarse" _'Natsuki…' _no reaccionaba. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos para no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir?

'_Natsuki?' _

'_Mi subconsciente habla como Mai? O…' _

Observo una mano moverse frente a su rostro y una voz replicar "Natsuki estas bien?" pudo notar un poco de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga _'De nuevo estoy pensando demasiado…' _"Perdón Mai… dijiste algo?"

"No… pero tu si. Sabes ya me tienes preocupada, cada vez que volteo a verte pareces suspendida en el aire, en el tiempo o que se yo… sigues pensando en como acercarte verdad?" cerro un par de libros y acomodo un par mas para después redirigir su mirada a la peli-azul "Has pensado en algo?"

'_Pensar… es lo que ago prácticamente todo el día… soy un caso perdido…' _Soltó un largo suspiro de frustración antes de responder "Muchas cosas… y hasta ahora a la única buena conclusión que he llegado es que debo acercarme despacio…"

"Despacio…" repitió la chica pensativa antes de continuar "Lo tengo! Tengo el plan perfecto" finalizo con una sonrisa en labios "De verdad? Que es?" Impaciente… así era como se veía. Tanto tiempo pensando, tanto tiempo distraída, distanciada, tanto tiempo perdido para que su amiga tuviera la respuesta a su problema...?

* * *

Prox. Cap.

_/-/ Te amo, Casate conmigo /-/ El matrimonio puede esperar /-/ Consepto de "acercarse despacio" /-/ Suzushiro Haruka /-/ Comer con ella... /-/_

_

* * *

_

_recuerden... un mal inicio, garantiza un buen final / en algunas ocaciones 8-) /_

_Saludos!._


	2. Desiciones Pt2

Bueno este es un cap. corto, no quería subirlo asta que tuviera completo el 3, pero como me a surgido un pequeño contratiempo con el 3 pues lo e extendido mucho y creo que quedaría mejor como 2 caps. xD y pues tengo que acomodarlo para que quede como uno solo y así cosiias...

En fin… espero sea de su agrado….

* * *

Se encontraba de pie frente a ella, con una mirada segura y llena de determinación. Repentinamente tomo firmemente sus manos entre las suyas presionándolas solo un poco y con un tono suave pero lleno de éxtasis dijo…

"Shizuru, quiero decirte que te amo, y que me arias la mujer mas feliz del mundo si te casaras conmigo"

"…" sin pronunciar nada ni soltar sus manos, ligeramente levanto una ceja en expresión de sorpresa e... incomodidad…?

"Mmm…. Que…? No te agrado la idea? Digo, por que no fue tan fácil pensar en lo que iba a decir…"

"…" con cara de frustración y tras largos segundos de silencio, soltó sus manos de entre de las de la chica y cruzo sus brazos.

"Que? Ahh ya se, mira si te parece bien lo del matrimonio lo podemos posponer o en esa parte también te puedes arrodillar para dar un mejor efecto y…"

"…Y! … de nuevo Mai… dime, cual me dijiste que era tu concepto de… "acercarse despacio"?! " Soltó con un poco de desesperación.

"Shhh!!" fue la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio. El hecho de estar emocionada por pensar que su amiga tendría la solución a su problema y al percatarse que la idea no le ayudaría en nada hizo que se olvidara completamente del lugar en el que se encontraban. Vergüenza? No… esa no era la expresión que su mirada dictaba a los presentes… quizás enfado, o algo parecido, pero claramente no era vergüenza.

"Cálmate Natsuki" dijo su amiga posando una mano en su hombro para después dirigirse a los demás "Perdón" pronuncio con una tonta sonrisa de disculpa y regreso a su amiga "Mira, a mi punto de vista, pienso que si te le acercas un poco más prácticamente estarás sobre ella… además si la cuestión es acercársele despacio porque no comienzas visitándola en el salón del cons- …?"

"Suzushiro Haruka" Interrumpió a su amiga antes de poder continuar "Ella esta ahí y no me dejaría entrar… o quizás si pero no me sentiría a gusto" agrego ante la mirada interrogante de su amiga "Además, a que iría? Seria demasiado obvio si solo voy a verla no crees? Mhmm… quizás si le digo que necesito su PC por alguna razón o que necesito información de algo o que tal si—"

"O que tal si solo vas a comer con ella? Toma en cuenta que en los recesos Suzushiro-san y Kikukawa-san salen a la cafetería… como todas las personas normales hacemos" interrumpió antes de que su amiga pudiera comenzar una larga lista de posibles excusas para su "visita".

"A comer con ella…" repitió pensativa. Al parecer Mai había dado en el blanco, quizás era algo muy simple que acabaría siendo complicado pero en fin, la idea parecía agradarle. "Eso es! Mañana iré a comer con ella!" otro _"Shhh...!!" _fue lo que interrumpió su momento de felicidad, al parecer sin darse cuenta una vez más había alzado un poco la voz. No hubo mirada amenazadora ni mucho menos, al parecer esta vez no le importo el hecho que la madasen callar, tan solo tomo sus libros y se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su amiga y agregar "No se que diré o como actuare, ni siquiera se si seré capas de articular palabra pero… mi querida Mai… mañana iré a comer con ella!... me voy, tengo muchas cosas que planear"

Emocionada? Si, así es, Natsuki estaba emocionada, incluso sin saber que haría o diría, aun así se encontraba emocionada. _'Nunca antes había visto ese brillo en sus ojos… pobre Natsuki, y pensar que yo solo lo dije bromeando… que pasara cuando se de cuenta de lo que va a hacer… de lo que implica el ir a comer con "ella"… quizás cuando la vuelva a ver el rojo será su color natural…en fin… en lo que estaba… '_ Tras un suspiro retomo su trabajo, abrió un par de libros y busco un par de apuntes, en un par de días, bueno una semana para ser exactos, tendrían exámenes y quería estar preparada…

En efecto, el hecho de comer con Shizuru no era cosa que se debía dejar a la ligera, comer con ella o incluso cualquier otra cosa que la involucrase. 'Oh por Dios en que me he metido?!' ya no había marcha atrás, no había forma de zafarse y lo sabia muy bien, el hecho de estar de pie frente a la puerta del Consejo era prueba de ello 'Solo debí aparecer al siguiente día sin avisar! Oh claro Natsuki avísale que iras a verla! Así tendrá suficiente tiempo para planear como molestarte! Eres una genio!' 

x cierto... note que no he puesto el formato del fic, bueno es algo asi...

"Dialogo"

_'Pensamientos y Pensamientos en recuerdo'_

_"Dialogo en recuerdo"_

_Recuerdos_

Tiempo normal

y mmm... creo eso es todo...

Prox. Cap.

_ /-/ "Oye! Porque no te fijas por donde vas!?" /-/ Olor a Té... Su aroma /-/ Te lo recompensare /-/ (no pongo mucho del prox. cap. porque ni yo se que vendra xD aunque de algo si estoy segura... saldra Nao n.n... en una ecena, pero saldra xD)_

_Saludos!._


	3. Desiciones Pt3

Q' tal... bueno aqui les dejo otro cap. medio corto... porque? bueno veran... me entro virus T.T (bueno a mi no, a la PC . ) y pues obviamante tuve que llevarla a que me la "curaran" y Oh! sorpresa!! me borraron todo ¬¬ ... y cuando digo todo... me refiero a TODO!! si, si... adios cap. mega largo... adios imagenes, archivos, musica, video, continuaciones y otrso Oneshot's . T.T

y pues si... tuve que reescribir tod u.u ... para ser cinsera no me quedo como el origina (el que me borraron T.T ) tan solo imaginen... no escribi la parte donde Natsuki se queda en el departamento de Shizuru... la parte de Nao... Etc. Etc (bueno esto ya se toma como avanses del prox cap. xD... aunque aun no lo ago, Ja! xD )

Ah! x cierto... para el comen de Akane-san (de que aun no explico el mega salto entre la relacion de natsuki y shizuru...) bueno... esto se ira viendo a como va avansando el fict ... bueno en realidad no se si entendi bien... osea si se referia a la parte donde Mai le pide matrimonio a Natsuki xD (que claro esta solo la estaba "ayudando" ) o... hummm bueno no se si me explico xD (que creo que no n.n' )... en fin, si entendi bien ... la respuesta seria que se ira explicando a como avanse el fict ya sea entre recuerdos, pensamientos, comentarios etc etc...

y pues... para los demas... Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar comens! n.n (Wo... eso me recuerda... ahora escribire un poco mas largos los caps... asi que igual y me tardare un poco en subir xD)

Bueno... aqui va.. espero les agrade n.n

* * *

En efecto, el hecho de comer con Shizuru no era cosa que se debía dejar a la ligera, comer con ella o incluso cualquier otra cosa que la involucrase. 'Oh por Dios en que me he metido?!' ya no había marcha atrás, no había forma de zafarse y lo sabia muy bien, el hecho de estar de pie frente a la puerta del Consejo era prueba de ello 'Solo debí aparecer al siguiente día sin avisar! Oh claro Natsuki avísale que iras a verla así tendrá suficiente tiempo para planear como molestarte! Eres una genio!'

/-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/

_Aun parecía no caer en cuenta de lo grave de su situación, y al parecer no lo aria hasta el día siguiente o incluso al tiempo de estar con ella. Se le veía distraída, sumergida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no prestaba atención a su entorno, tan y a tal grado de no escuchar mas que sus pensamientos y no los pasos de quien parecía acercarse 'Que llevare?... que me pondré? No, no, ni que fuera una cita, además es en orario de clases…viéndolo de esta forma ni siquiera sabe que iré, tal vez debería…' _

_El sonido provocado por un par de libros al tocar el piso sumado al hecho de chocar con algo fue suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos "Oye! Porque no te fijas por donde vas!?" aun estando molesta por el echo de haber chocado con "algo" no fue impedimento para que comenzara a levantar los libros regados en el pasillo "Natsuki?" fue la respuesta que recibió desde el suelo… donde se encontraba el "objeto" con el que había chocado "Shi…Shizuru… ¿¡Shizuru estas bien?!" dijo al tiempo de arrodillarse a su lado para después ayudarla a levantarse "Estas bien? Te lastime?" 'Que tonta, que pregunta… claro que la lastime…' al parecer su mente no hablaba del incidente de hace escasos segundos sino del de semanas atrás._

/-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/

'Tenia que topármela… tenia que tropezar con ella, porque rayos no soy mas cuidadosa?! Y sobre todo… tenia que… tenia que decirle que vendría HOY!'

Olor a Té, era lo que podía percibir estando tan cerca de esa puerta 'Seguro esta dentro…el aroma la delata' ese aroma que le recordaba a ella, aquel que con el simple hecho de estar a su lado percibía, ese aroma que la embriagaba 'Su aroma…'

/-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/

"_Oh Shizuru, por cierto… este… veras… mañana…" 'Argh! Como le digo!?' empezaba a notarse nerviosa y ella estaba consiente de eso 'Rápido piensa en algo!' _

"_Este… me tengo que ir…" giro y dio un par de pasos sin permitir respuesta alguna para después detenerse y girar un poco "De nuevo, perdón por la caída… eso te lo recompensare mañana en la hora del almuerzo" y se fue…_

/-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/

'Aunque tengo que admitirlo… eso fue un buen "toque", después de todo…'

POCC

(nota: este es un efecto de sonido xD )

'Otra vez…' pensó…

"Disculpa no fu… o, Kuga…"

"Ja, porque no me sorprende… porque no te fijas por donde caminas Nao?!" se veía… distraída? Mmm... si, quizás algo preocupada por algún asunto o algo similar o eso fue lo que su mente le dijo "Y tu que demonios crees que haces parada en medio del pasillo!!" en efecto, Nao tenia razón, ella no se había movido ni un centímetro desde su llegada a aquel pasillo "P-Pues ese no es tu asunto!"

"No… no lo es… nada es mi asunto…"

'Esa voz… es posible que… Nao?' "Oye… perdón no fue mi…" sus palabras fueron cortadas por un brusco _"Olvídalo…" _seguido de pasos, pasos? No, prácticamente había salido corriendo 'Estaba llorando…' su duda había sido confirmada cuando vio una lagrima caer antes de esta salir corriendo 'Nao…'

"Natsuki?" el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo reaccionar.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Cinco minutos y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su rostro había enrojecido. Sin duda Shizuru tenia ese toque, aquel con el cual podía hacerla sonrojar asta con el mas mínimo comentario "_Ara, no crees que le falta ensalada a tu mayonesa?",_ "_Natsuki se ve linda cuando se sonroja", _"_Natsuki es muy ruda… eso la hace ver sex…_", "_Natsuki se ve muy linda con esa expresión de enfado en su rostro_" y un sin fin de simples comentarios con los que le encantaba jugar con ella.

Todo el tiempo que planeo pasar junto a ella había sido reducido, de alguna forma u otra, entradas repentinas, llamados de alumnos, incluso en el pensamiento, Suzushiro Haruka, Kikukawa Yukino, Kanzaki Reito, Yuuki Nao - por mencionar algunos – en ese instante parecían estar en su contra, en especial Yuuki Nao…

Su rostro denotaba seriedad, no una palabra o un murmullo salía de sus labios 'Nao… estaba llorando...' en cierta forma estaba preocupada por ella, hacia ya tiempo que la relación entre ambas había mejorado, a tal punto de convertirse en algo similar a un par de "amigas". Aun sabiendo que aquello que la había echo llorar, o "aquel" que provoco su llanto las "pagaría" tarde o temprano, aun así estaba preocupada. 'Nunca la había visto así… ni siquiera me dirigió un insulto…' este ultimo pensamiento le alarmaba aun mas, aun no había ocurrido incidente alguno o de tal magnitud, el cual le impidiera dirigirle mínimamente un par de insultos a la peli-azul, o eso era lo que pensaba, no hasta hoy…

"Ara… Natsuki esta muy pensativa… será que me quiere decir algo y no sabe como hacerlo?" la voz de Shizuru la saco del trance en el que se encontraba 'Decirle algo?...' aun sabiendo que las palabras de Shizuru eran solo para sacarla de sus pensamientos recordó las "sabias" palabras que su amiga le había dedicado antes de salir del salón de clases _"Invítala a salir" _comenzó a sentir como el color invadía por completo su rostro al igual que una ráfaga de nervios se hacia presente "E-Este.. Yo…en realidad…"


	4. Desiciones Pt4

Q' tal?.. perdón por la demora… verán… no había tenido tiempo para sentarme frente al monitor… razones? Mmm no muchas solo compélanos, fiestas, salidas, y cosillas así… nada interesante ni grave…

En fin… acabo de escribir esta parte (justo ahora la he escrito, sorprendente no?, y que lo digan… yo también me sorprendí…) ya se que dije que escribiría los caps mas largos pero quise subir lago lo antes posible… ya me había tardado mucho –a mi gusto- en subir algo.

Bueno… espero sea de su agrado n.n

* * *

"Ara… Natsuki esta muy pensativa… será que me quiere decir algo y no sabe como hacerlo?" la voz de Shizuru la saco del trance en el que se encontraba 'Decirle algo?...' aun sabiendo que las palabras de Shizuru eran solo para sacarla de sus pensamientos recordó las "sabias" palabras que su amiga le había dedicado antes de salir del salón de clases _"Invítala a salir" _comenzó a sentir como el color invadía por completo su rostro al igual que una ráfaga de nervios se hacia presente "E-Este.. Yo…en realidad…" 'Genial Shizuru, se puso nerviosa, ahora pensara que la estas presionando incluso cuando decidiste darle tiempo' "Veras… es que estaba pensando en que…"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"_Tienes planes para después de clases?" soltó de golpe…_

"_Eh? Ara, no, porque preguntas Natsuki?" cara de confusión…_

"_Er-nada en especial… paso por ti a tu habitación a las 3 Ok?" sale sin esperar respuesta…_

'Me sorprende lo directa que en ocasiones puedo llegar a ser con ella…' pronuncio una Natsuki vestida en su traje de motociclista parada frente a una pequeña televisión.

'…e impulsiva' agrego otra Natsuki desde su lugar en el suelo escondiéndose tras un gran oso de peluche blanco 'Olvidaste mencionar impulsiva…' replico, sin despegar su mirada del televisor.

'Ahora que lo mencionas...' agrego una mas dirigiéndose a la chica del peluche blanco 'Por su culpa estamos en esta situación, por ella y su gran bocota, por ella y su impulsividad, ella y sus malos modos! Todo esto es SU culpa… e incluso, como si fuera poco, le mentimos!…' la chica seguía ablando mientras se abría paso a un lado de la motociclista 'No pensábamos en "eso", estábamos pensábamos en Nao! Por Dios, en Nao!' termino cruzándose de brazos después de haber apagado el aparato.

'Si, si, la melosa esa tiene razón' agrego una un tanto agresiva Natsuki en su traje de colegiala 'Todo por tu impulsividad' dijo dirigiéndose a la chica vestida de motociclista mientras intentaba mantenerse bajo control.

'Que situación? Todas estaban de acuerdo con eso, solo que yo lo deje escapar… fue solo un pequeño empujoncito' argumento la motociclista ahora cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia un lado 'Además, nadie hizo nada para detenerme' agrego mirando hacia las demás.

'Es porque hablas demasiado rápido!'

'Sin olvidar el hecho de que le mentimos!' agrego de nuevo la chica "melosa" - como la había llamado la Natsuki "colegiala" –

'No es cierto, no mentimos' agrego una mas.

'No la defiendas!'

'Fue solo una "mentirilla" trasparente, TODAS pensábamos en eso!' enfatizo la motociclista.

'No es cierto'

'Tu de que lado estas!? Lo único que haces es negar todo!"

'No es verdad!'

'Arghh!! Toda esta situación es tu culpa!'

'Que situación?' pregunto una Natsuki en pijama al tiempo de frotarse los ojos con el envés de su mano, desde su lugar sentada al lado de la chica del peluche.

'Nada!, nada, vuelve a dormir' respondió la motociclista con voz de fastidio.

'Bien!, suficiente, no hay que buscar culpables' interrumpió una Natsuki vestida con ropa normal… al parecer la mediadora 'Tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar'.

'Como en que?' cuestiono la chica del uniforme escolar.

'En la cita, en la que "Miss Impulsividad" nos metió' respondió una chica que había permanecido callada y escuchando todo el tiempo 'La Cita con Shizuru' pronuncio de nuevo al tiempo de acomodar sus lentes y "sonreír".

Después de unos segundos de silencio el lugar retumbaba entre grito y argumentos… 'Hoy será un día interesante…' murmuro la Natsuki 'mediadora' a lo que la chica de lentes soltó un leve suspiro en respuesta.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

**-Fin de Clases-**

"…y entonces le dije 'suéltame me estas lastimando!'"

"Y que paso? Que dijo?" al parecer la platica se estaba tornando un tanto emocionante, a tal grado de no importarles quienes estuvieran a su alrededor.

'Porque demonios no se callan de una vez! A este punto no puedo concentrarme en que voy decir!'

"Oh nada… solo entro Yuuki y…"

"Espera, Yuuki? Yuuki Nao? La chica de nuestra clase?"

"Si, si, ella. Entro, nos vio y salio corriendo del salón… al parecer estaba llorando"

'Si, si, entro los vio y salio corriendo mientras lloraba! Como sea! Pero cállense de una buena vez!' la conversación estaba llegando a un punto en el que las palabras "Desesperación" o "Fastidio" eran poco para describir el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento… 'Espera… dijo Nao Yuuki??' pensó al tiempo de voltear a ver a las chicas que conversaban, quizás si ponía mas atención a lo hablado podría comprender el porque del comportamiento de su 'amiga' horas atrás, y quizás con un poco mas de suerte pensar en algo que decir cuando la viera, en fin cual quier cosa era valida mientras esperaba por su amiga.

"Últimamente a estado actuando extraño" dijo la chica emocionada, no por el hecho de hablar de la chica en cuestión sino mas por el hecho de haber encontrado un nuevo tema de "conversación", uno mas "fresco".

"Esta mañana después de haber recibido una llamada e ignorar la profesor como siempre, salio corriendo del salón" agrego la otra en un tono mas bajo – clásico tono de _'chisme'_ –

"Algunos aseguran que esta viendo a alguien" agrego su compañera en un tono mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

"Si, si, yo la e visto por las mañanas con un chico y…"

'Así que fue por un chico' pensó 'Valla, al parecer mi pequeña Nao esta madurando' sus labios formaron una _'sonrisa'_ un tanto muestra de sorpresa al percatarse de sus reciente acción. La palabra "MI" seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza, desde cuando Nao era "Su" Nao? Quizás fue solo el hecho de estar preocupada por ella, después de todo eran 'amigas', después de todo sentía _cariño_ por ella, verdad?...

"Nao…" salio de sus labios en un susurro.

"Que quieres Kuga?"

La respuesta fue sorpresiva, desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba ella ahí? Abría escuchado la conversación de esas dos chicas? O peor aun, abría observado el interés que reflejo su rostro al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquellas chicas?

'Pero fue interés de amiga… verdad?... Er- en que estoy penando, es solo Nao, la fastidiosa, aniñada y estresante de Nao… no?'

"Que quieres Kuga?" dejaron escuchar sus labios nuevamente al no recibir respuesta alguna, ahora con un poco de desesperación; si había algo que le molestara más que cualquier cosa de la peli-azul era que la dejara esperando por una respuesta.

"Ah! Cierto" pronuncio apenas saliendo de sus pensamientos "Bien… veras, me preocupo tu comportamiento de la mañana así que… espere por ti por si… tu sabes… querías hablar? Y de paso te llevo a donde vallas…"

"Oh… eso… no fue nada, solo estaba… estaba… no fue nada, solo estaba fastidiada es todo"

"Aha…"

"Además… de que podríamos hablar?"

"Chicos…"

"Eh?!"

* * *

ya se, ya se... no e puesto nada interesant... lo c... solo esperen un poco... despues de este cap ya vienen cosas un poco mas divertidas y emocionantes y etc etc

bueno eso es todo xD

la prox vez subire algo un poco mas largo n.n'

y nuevamente... GraxXx x sus comentarios n.n

Saludos!.


	5. Desiciones Pt5

Hola! Que tal? Bueno ya se que me he tardado mucho en subir la conti de este fict… pero tengo mis razones… mucha falta de tiempo con esto de la escuela u.u , para ser sincera el día de hoy subí la conti porque me quede en casa -déjenme agregar que no fue por placer… ando un poco malita hehe gripa, nada grave por suerte n.n - y me dio tiempo de escribir esto…

Bueno... espero les agrade... y pues me dicen si la continuo o no, vale? seguire con lo del diaron de Nat n.n'

Saludos!

* * *

"Ah! Cierto" pronuncio apenas saliendo de sus pensamientos "Bien… veras, me preocupo tu comportamiento de la mañana así que… espere por ti por si… tu sabes… querías hablar? Y de paso te llevo a donde vallas…"

"Oh… eso… no fue nada, solo estaba… estaba… no fue nada, solo estaba fastidiada es todo"

"Aha…"

"Además… de que podríamos hablar?"

"Chicos…"

"Eh?!"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"… _y así es como nacen los bebes"_

"Aburriiiido…" salio de los labios de la pelirroja al tiempo de cambiar el canal. Su mirada se desviaba de ves en cuando hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesita frente a ella, -obstruyéndole, de cierta forma, el monitor del aparato- tan solo para aparentar que prestaba atención a lo mencionado.

"Escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que dije?" fue la replica de su compañera. Llevaba ya mas de media hora ablando prácticamente al sofá en el que la pelirroja se encontraba

"Puedes dejar de cambiar los canales y ponerme atención!? Por primera vez en mi vida estoy siendo sincera y seria contigo y como ambas sabemos eso es raro en mí y…y… Nao?"

"…" lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. A cierto punto Natsuki sabia que al sincerarse de esa forma con la chica, llevaría a ambas a un estado un tanto intimo y emocional, más no esperaba que fuese a tal grado de verle llorar y mas aun teniendo en cuanta el hecho de que savia perfectamente que la pelirroja no le estaba prestando la minima atención.

Su reacción fue casi automática, en cuestión de segundos se encontró rodeando con sus brazos la ahora frágil y delicada forma de su amiga. "Nao…" dejo oír en un suspiro al tiempo en el que la frágil figura que se encontraba entre sus brazos comenzaba a sollozar. Las palabras estaban de más y ella lo sabía, por ahora no pediría ninguna explicación o palabra alguna saldría de su boca, tan solo la dejaría llorar en sus brazos y esperaría a que esta se calmase.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Media hora más y Natsuki llegaría, y por supuesto ella estaría lista para su pequeña "cita" –como ella misma la autonombro- con la afamada Princesa de Hielo del Fuuka, y como no estar lista cuando incluso se disculpo de sus deberes –dejando atrás a una Haruka emm… digamos, algo enfadada- media hora antes de lo normal?? Después de todo esta no era una oportunidad de la cual podría darse el lujo de ignorar y no es que pensara siquiera en hacerlo, es solo que no es de esas oportunidades que se te presentan a diario… el papeleo y documentación de los graduados, así como otros asuntos pendientes eran "pequeños" por no decir insignificantes detalles –o al menos para ella- de los cuales se podría encargar después, por ahora lo mas importante era estar lista para _su_ Natsuki. Y así era, llevaba más de una hora ya lista.

"No muy arreglada o en exageración ya sabes lo que dicen Fujino, menos es más…"

'_menos es más_'? que desde cuando nuestra querida Kaichou se había convertido en amante de la moda y conocedora del tema? Digamos que fue culpa de Natsuki… después de todo fue en una de esas ocasiones que esperaba por ella en la enfermería después de una '_ligera_' caída de su moto, el '_asunto_' –o tratamiento intensivo, como Youko le llamaba- tardaría algún tiempo y como la mayoría sabe la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de Shizuru en cuanto a una Natsuki _mal_ herida se trata. Algo igual o un poco menos peor que una imagen de su querida Natsuki lastimada rondando su cabeza era tener que esperar en ese cuarto… blanco… con olor a medicamento… escasa decoración… con apenas una cortina que la separaba de ella… sentada prácticamente en una esquina… ya mencione el olor a medicamento? Bueno en fin… y si para esto no fuese suficiente el estrés y la desesperación la estaban matando y lo único que venia a su mente era hacer lo mismo con ellos, matarlos. Tenia que buscar algo con que entretenerse, pensar en como _castigar_ a Natsuki por su descuido? No, eso ya lo tenia resuelto, un par de bromas o incluso una dieta de cero mayonesa tendrían el efecto deseado… salir a los pasillos? Con suerte se toparía con alguna de sus _fan-girls_ y pasaría el rato algo entretenida… pero que tal que Natsuki la necesitara antes? no, esa no era una opción a contemplar. Y entonces allí estaba, lo único interesante a la vista, una de las tantas revistas de Moda que Midori dejaba olvidadas cuando visitaba a Youko en la enfermería.

"…Después de todo es una primera cita y por la tarde… Ara, pero que dices Shizuru si esto no es una cita… Mou Natsuki cuanto tiempo mas necesitaras? (suspiro) Estarás consiente de que en poco tiempo tendré que marcharme?"

/-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/ /-/

_- Ese día, antes del término de clases -_

"Fujino! A donde crees que vas!?" grito/cuestiono Haruka sentada en su lugar al lado de una muy ocupada Yukino. "kanina, Suzushiro-san, pero debo retirarme antes de lo debido" dijo la castaña con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas "Me ha surgido un imprevisto y requiere de toda mi atención…" tomo una pequeña pausa en su actuación. El hecho de tener una 'cita' con Natsuki era mas que un imprevisto! Y por supuesto que necesitaba de toda su atención!, claro que el hecho de estar sentada tras una montaña de papeles y documentos por revisar no eran los que la impulsaban a salir de ese lugar, o el pequeño factor _'Kikukawa'_ aquel que la volvía loca '_Ese maldito teclado_' en ocasiones llegaba a pensar. "Además," continuo "Estoy completamente segura de que cuento contigo para poner orden y terminar el resto del papeleo. O quizás… " Y aquí era donde la 'magia' ocurría, en donde con tan solo un par de palabras le podía convencer "… no te sientas adecuada para el trabajo?" Y la siguiente escena ya era tan común y conocida que me atrevo a decir que no ahí necesidad de describirla, más sin embargo, que seria una historia sin descripción?.

'_Se la ha hecho de nuevo'_ cruzo la mente de la chica de lentes mientras esta seguía ocupada tecleando -un montón de información sobre los graduados y asuntos pendientes- al tiempo de escuchar a su amiga quien no paraba de dar vueltas por el lugar y gritar acerca de la castaña.

"… que se cree esa mujer bubuzuke!?" termino esta golpeando su mano contra el escritorio "Tiene una cita" respondió Yukino sin despegar vista del monitor de la pequeña Laptop que tenia en frente. "Una cita?" fue la respuesta que dio la rubia junto a un gesto de desconcierto al tiempo de volverá a verle "Con Kuga-san" afirmo esta mientras continuaba tecleando indiferentemente "Con el delincuente ese??" dijo mas para si que en son de pregunta "O al menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores…" agrego Yukino mientras lentamente despegaba su mirada del aparato y se acomodaba los lentes en un ademán de interés, tan solo para regresar su vista al monitor y continuar tecleando. _'Al fin dio el primer paso…' _pensó la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada a su compañera…

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Haruka-san, este-"_

"_Si buscas a Shizuru no se encuentra aquí…" interrumpió la chica con voz serena. Había escuchado a la morena desde el momento en que esta se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón mas no había pronunciado palabra alguna, tan solo continuaba dando la espalda a esta mientras observaba el cielo por la ventana. Ese día era esplendido, el sol brillaba como era de verse en pocos días esa temporada, mas sin embargo había melancolía en el aire… más una fácil de respirar. _

"_Oh, lo siento, yo-"_

"_Se lo has dicho?" le interrumpió de nuevo, mas esta vez regreso su mirada a ella, provocando correr un escalofrío en la de verde mirar. "Se lo has dicho?" repitió al no obtener respuesta alguna. "Yo…" Pausa. "Ya, ya veo…" comento la rubia para regresar su vista al cielo al tiempo de cruzarse de brazos. Silencio. Un suspiro fue lo que dejo escuchar antes de continuar "No es que me importes, sabes?... Pero… cuando se lo dirás?" cuestiono aun mirando al mar azul que se extendía frente a ella "Cuando?" cuestiono de nuevo al tiempo de pasar lentamente su mirada por el piso del salón asta llegar a su interlocutora. "Yo… lo are…" dijo esta al tiempo de desviar su mirada. No podía soportar la mirada de Haruka sobre si! Desde hace tiempo estos incidentes ocurrían a menudo, y cada vez era mas difícil para ella sostener aquella mirada caramelo. "Como ya te dicho anteriormente, no es que me importe tu vida, mas sin embargo, tu estas ligada de cierta forma a ella, así que de alguna forma u otra me debes interesar" agrego la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella "Sabes que la aprecio, tanto como amiga y como rival" agrego mientras movía de lugar la Laptop de su ausente compañera "Además" continuo "Cuando esta preocupada por ti no se concentra en pelear conmigo" termino con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios "Lo se... ya me lo has dejado en claro muchas veces" respondió la peli-azul "Necesita de ti…" dijo la de mirada caramelo sin apartar su vista del aparato. La peli-azul solo se dedico a contemplar la escena, como era que aquella chica se había convertid, de cierta forma, en alguien con quien hablar sobre 'ella'? no lo recordaba… dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, mas se detuvo. "Kikukawa-san también…" dijo antes de salir del lugar desprendiendo una sonrisa y un poco de rubor de esta ultima…_

_**-Fin d Flash Back-**_

"Kuga…" escapo inconsciente mente de los labios la rubia, cuanto tiempo había estado pensando en aquello? "Yukino…" dijo viendo a su compañera, esta solo despego su mirada de la pequeña pantalla para observarle "Po-Podemos hablar?"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Y eso fue todo…" dijo agachando la mira hacia un lado, de forma que su compañera no pudiera ver la tristeza que por alguna extraña razón invadía su rostro, después de todo no le quería o si?. "Ya veo…" fue la respuesta de la peli-azul "Bastardo…" pronuncio con un dejo de enfado. Aquella 'noticia' que creyó buena para Nao era todo lo contrario. Si que era un chico quien la traía en ese estado, mas no era por exceso de amor o alguna 'cursilería' de ese tipo. Aquel 'bastardo' como esta misma le había llamado, tan solo la había utilizado y dejado sin ninguna explicación _'Ya no te amo' _dijo _'Nunca lo hice'. _Y acaso aquella no era una explicación? Al menos no una buena o valida por haber desperdiciado su tiempo de esa forma, al menos no por haberle engañado de aquel vil modo. "Es… un bastardo…" salio de los labios de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo en que lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por aquellos ojos verdes tan similares a los que en ese instante le miraba. "Perdona…" dijo la morena "No fue mi intención hacerte llorar" termino mientras asía hacia si aun mas a la chica, esta solo paso sus brazos por el cuello de la morena haciendo mas cómodo el abrazo en un gesto de agradecimiento "Baka… tu no has hecho nada mas que dejarme desahogarme contigo… Gracias Natsuki…" salio de sus labios.

El ruido de una cerradura al abrirse seguido de el sonido que provoca unas llaves al caer al suelo fue lo que les alerto de la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación "Go-Gomen--" dijo Aoi mirando la tan tierna escena mientras un tenue color carmesí se apoderaba lentamente de su rostro "Aoi!" dejo oír la peli-azul en asombro sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba "Por favor continúen!" dijo la chica al tiempo de agacharse por sus llaves "No!, no, no es lo que-" trato de gritar la morena mas ya era tarde, Aoi había salido corriendo del lugar, no sin antes azotar -como clara muestra de su nerviosismo y prisa por dejar continuar tan bello encuentro- la puerta en su salida "—parece…" termino la morena en un susurro. "Genial…" pronuncio la pelirroja soltando un suspiro "Primero lo del imbecil aquel y ahora esto…" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la peli-azul con una cara de sarcasmo "En poco toda la escuela sabrá que he sido abandonada por un tipo y que me he vuelto una de ustedes… y para colmo dirán que salgo contigo…"

"Una de nosotras? Que sales conmigo? A que te refieres?" dijo la chica con clara duda en si "Pues una de ustedes… Chie, Aoi, Shizuru, Haruka, tu sabes… y pues…. Que no te das cuenta de la posición en que nos a encontrado?" concluyo desviando su mirada avergonzada hacia un lado. "Eh?" pronuncio la morena al tiempo de ver la posición en que estaba "Y porque no te me quitas de encima!?" dijo con un tono claramente avergonzado y sorprendido al tiempo de ponerse en pie "Calma Natsuki calma" decía la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. Por alguna extraña razón la idea de que se rumorara que esta salía con Nao le preocupaba, mas no sabia el porque. "No te sientas mal Nao pero… definitivamente NO puede existir TAL rumor sobre nosotras!, además yo no soy _así…_" 'así' esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza _"No me mal interpretes Natsuki, pero no sabia que eras _así_"_ en segundos recordó a Mai diciendo aquella frase "Momento… a quienes mencionaste hace un momento?" pregunto la chica tratando de averiguar la razón de su preocupación. "Chie, Aoi, Shizuru, Haruka…"

_Shizuru… Shizuru… Shizuru… _resonó en su mente.

"Maldición!" dijo esta chasquiendo las dedos "Tengo que irme... hablamos después!" pronuncio al tiempo de tomar su mochila y caminar apresuradamente hacia la salida "Se te hace tarde para tu cita con Fujino?" cuestiono en son de broma la pelirroja "Cita?" respondió la otra al tiempo de detenerse junto a la puerta "Si, cita. Valla Kuga… me sorprendes… a esta hora ya toda la escuela lo debe de saber" termino esta soltando una risotada "Genial…" dijo Natsuki para después salir de la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja, de nuevo, sola. "Ahora solo tendré que encargarme de Aoi… no quiero meterme en problemas con la loca de Fujino…".

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

_- En otro lugar, con Mai & Mikoto -_

"Mai!" decía Mikoto tirando de la blusa de la chica "Porque no puedo comer un poco!?" cuestionaba al tiempo de que su estomago le hacia un pequeño recordatorio "No Mikoto, ya te dije que es para Natsuki" respondió la chica mientras pasaban por otra banca ocupada "Demooo! Natsuki-chan no puede comer tanto!"

"Pero tu ya comiste, además no solo es para Natsuki, Mikoto. También es para Shizuru-san" argumento la chica con un tono de cansancio. Llevaban ya un par de largos minutos caminando, buscando 'el lugar adecuando' –como Natsuki le había mencionado- para preparar todo. "Shizuru-san?" pregunto la pequeña de trenzas "Natsuki tiene una cita con Shizuru?" pregunto en seguida al caer en cuenta del significado de la frase 'También para Shizuru'. La chica había madurado mucho desde el carnaval, y muestra clara de ello era que ya no se lanzaba a los brazos de Mai como solía hacer… o al menos no tan seguido…. "Si, al fin, no crees?" pronuncio con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz "Ah!, aquí es" dijo al tipo de colocar la cesta que llevaba consigo en la banca "Ahora… a preparar todo…."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

_- Natsuki, frente al departamento de Shizuru -_

"Maldición, maldición, maldición…" repetía una y otra vez, el hecho de ser las 3:30 p.m. no le agradaba nada, y mucho menos cuando debía estar a las 3 en punto, claro, sin mencionar que ella fue la que puso la hora… que clase de impresión daría!. Saco su móvil y se dispuso a marcar aquel numero tan conocido por ella. "Moshimoshi, Natsuki?" su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz "Si, êto… Shizuru, perdón, se me ha hecho un poco tarde… podrías esperarme en la entrada del edificio?" dijo esta con un tono mezcla de nerviosismo y suplica en su voz, el cual, fue captado por la castaña _'Ara… Natsuki esta nerviosa' _pensó esta _'Igual que yo…' _"No te preocupes" respondió "Allí estaré esperándote" dijo con un tono claramente de entusiasmo "Ok, estaré allí en cuestión de segundos" dijo esta para después de una corta despedida colgar….


End file.
